Now and Forever
by C. L. Carson
Summary: Rachel was wandering around New York City, when she runs into a man named Henry who has a similar condition as Rachel- immortality! What caused these two to meet? Why did fate choose them? It's not what you think. Really. It isn't. Rated K for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

I was getting lost in New York, in a good way. I zig zagged through people who were distracted by the task at hand: getting to a doctor's appointment, going to work, going home, etc. I, on the other hand, was getting distracted by the vast waves of people, the humungous buildings, the various cultures. I turned on a street to see a large crowd forming. Normally, I would turn the other way, but this crowd mesmerized me. I didn't realize what I was doing until I was standing in the front of the rest of the crowd.

A man with a crazed look in his eyes stepped towards the crowd around him, a gun raised high in the air. Two other people stood behind him: a man and a woman. The woman trained her gun on him, ready to shoot if the need arose. _She must be a cop_, I thought to myself. The man had a panicked but hard look on his face, as if he was ready to tackle him or run, maybe.

The duo of heroes were both very photogenic. The woman had long auburn hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. The man had short, brown hair, combed back and fluffy. He had a sharp jaw and grizzled facial hair. He is British, clearly.

I shook my head and focused on the scene. "You will never win!" the armed man shouted. "The weak are always vulnerable. Do you see, Detective Martinez?" He had a thick russian accent. He pointed the gun straight at me. I froze, staring down the barrel like a deer in headlights. The unarmed man shouted in panic. Detective Martinez stepped closer, still steadily aimed.

"Take one more step and this one dies," he said darkly, gesturing to me with his gun. I looked around and discovered I was isolated. Everyone had run away. I gulped. "If you try to run away," he said to me, "You will die faster than you can say 'bullseye'."

"This is ridiculous!" The British man said. "Why would you-"

"You be quiet, too!" The Russian said. "I don't need you to interrupt. Now, Detective, put your weapon down where you can't reach it."

The detective stole a glance at the unarmed man and kicked the gun in his general direction. The Russian smiled. "Don't even think about it. Someone is going to die here today, and it is NOT going to be me!" He put his finger on the trigger. I involuntarily gasped. He pulled the trigger.

I fell backward, landing hard on my back. I was in extreme pain. The man came up to me, placing his hands on my chest and shouting at me. "Can you hear me? My name is Henry, and I'm a doctor. Can you tell me your name?"

"Rachel… Peters…"

"Hello, Rachel! Can you tell me what city we are in?"

"New... York…"

"Great! Now, let's just sit tight until the ambulance gets here. Just stay… oh no… Rachel? Rachel?"

My vision faded, and I woke up shivering and naked in the middle of a lake, gasping for air.


	2. Chapter 2

I sank down a little bit in the water, as to not get noticed. No need to be arrested for skinny dipping. Again. I swam towards the shore until I got close enough to see who was on the shore, but not close enough to be spotted. A car suddenly parked right near shore, and Henry got out with a plastic bag in his hands. They were full of clothes. He set them down underneath the bridge and got back in the car.

I blinked in confusion, approaching the bag and drying myself off with the provided towel. It was nice and warm. I got into the clothes that he left me: undergarments, a pair of sweatpants, a long sleeved tee shirt, and a hoodie. I also gratefully put on the socks he gave me. There weren't any shoes, so I walked to the sidewalk and started walking around again. I saw the car Henry came in, and Henry jumped out and ran up to me.

"Rachel?!"

"Hi? Who are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow curiously, even though I already knew the answer.

"Henry Morgan, autopsy doctor, and much much more. Listen, I know you're lying about not knowing who I am. I don't know if you know this or not, but you have a condition."

"What kind of condition?" I asked hunting him.

"Immortality. I know you have it because I watched you die in my arms, and then you show up here."

I nodded. "Interesting. How would you know I would show up here?"

"Because I have the same condition."

I blinked. That's impossible.

"What?"

"I know it seems weird, but it's true! I've lived for over 200 years! Please, Rachel, you have to believe me."

I paused for a second. "140."

Henry's eyes widened. "About sixty years younger than me."

"Yes... And...?"

Henry stared at my knees, as if lost in a memory. "Henry?" I said, waving my hand in front of his face. He snapped back to reality with a somewhat pained and horrified expression.

"Rachel, I think I might be your father."

I looked down at the ground with a cold, hard glare. "Mom never told me who my father was."

"Not surprising. I never told her my name."

I slapped him. He doubled over, lightly holding his face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Why in the world would you not tell her? That's my mother you're talking about!"

"She never asked! I didn't ask for her's either; it was a one night stand, as you kids call it these days."

I pursed my lips. "Oh. Sorry for slapping you then."

"It's fine. I deserved it. I cheated on my wife that night. I let everyone down. I deserve a slap. Probably much more."

"Nah, I'll pay you back later. How are you going to explain this to your copper friend?"

Henry paused. "Oh! Detective Martinez? Well, I can just say the truth: you're my daughter."

"Of course you're going to have to explain my whole getting shot thing."

"A makeover. You're going to dye your hair brown like mine and get a British accent."

I looked down at my blonde hair. "No problem," I said in my original British accent. "I'm a natural brunette anyways."


	3. Chapter 3

We went to Henry's house to dye my hair. After dying my hair, Henry gets me a cup of hot tea and we start chatting.

"So you were born around the Civil War?"

"Just after. Like ten years, give or take."

"How old were you when you first died?"

"15."

"That must be convenient. Not having to work."

"Yes because teenage hormones, pimples, and school is fun!" I said, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

Henry frowned. "How many schools have you been to?"

"Well, I haven't stayed in many for too long, because most deem me too smart and give me scholarships to college."

"What all have you majored in?"

"Psychology, forensics, law, biology, marine biology, Pediatrics, animation, the list goes on."

"Well, you have done a lot."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Suddenly, an older man came in, with grey hair, a large nose, and a striking resemblance to Henry.

"Well, who is this?" He asked in a completely American accent.

"Abe, this is your sister."

Abe's face scrunched with confusion. "I don't remember you having sex in the past... 17 years?"

"15," I said.

"Abe... She was born 140 years ago."

He paused. "What?" He said in a quiet voice.

I looked down at my tea. Something told me he didn't inherit my immortality. I stood and left the room, muttering about changing clothes. I was in the guest bedroom, and I heard the phone ring. I slowly exited the room, going downstairs.

"Okay, I'm on my way, and I'm bringing a guest I would like you to meet."

"What's going on?" I asked softly.

"There was a murder, and I was hoping you could accompany me."

"What about Abe?"

"Oh I'm not interested in his crime mumbo jumbo. I have this antique shop to run."

"Okay," I muttered. I changed into more professional clothing: a dark green button-up dress with some Toms. I went downstairs and followed Henry out the door.

We got at the crime scene, a dark alley, and we went under the yellow tape. I could immediately tell what happened as soon as I saw the body. She was young, about 20 to 25 years old.

The way her body was positioned, she got attacked from behind. She tried to put up a fight to the person who put her in a choke hold, but her effort was futile. She even tried to kick him, but all that got her was a DNA sample for us. Also, the killer was wearing shorts. Ding!

"Who do we have here?" Henry asked, snapping me back to reality.

"We have here a Marie Durani, a twenty-three year old student at a nearby community college. That is about all we know."

"Well, Ms. Durani was murdered!" Henry said.

"Knew it!" Someone muttered behind us.

"How she was murdered, you ask? Well, it appears the cause is exactly what it seems: strangling."

"It seems the killer was wearing shorts," I interrupted. I grabbed an evidence bag and removed her shoe, placing it in the bag and sealing it. "You see, when she was attacked from behind... Henry will you help me out? Stand behind me."

He did so.

"Now, when the woman was being attacked, she was panicking, she couldn't breathe. She kicked and flailed, ultimately not helping her dying, but she managed to scrape her shoe on his leg. That's how I assumed the murderer was wearing shorts. Or nothing at all... But I'd assume the latter."

"Nothing's as fun as being naked, am I right?" Henry said sarcastically.

"Who is this anyways?" Detective Martinez queried after a hoard of laughter.

"I'm his long lost one night stand," I said with a smile. "I'm Rachel."


	4. Chapter 4

A flash of near recognition showed in her eyes. "Have I seen you before?"

I shook my head. "Not that I can remember."

She shrugged it off. "I'm detective Jo Martinez. Call me Jo."

We shook hands and exchanged greetings. "Well, I can see the resemblance. And you seem just as smart. How old are you?"

"15. I'm a child prodigy."

"So it seems."

"You look like you're pretty smart too. You like to see the big picture."

"Well, I examine the small details too, but-"

"That is more of Dad's job." Saying 'Dad' felt weird on her tongue.

"Yup. Okay, let's get this body to the morgue!" Jo ordered, starting to leave. Me and Henry followed.

When we got back to the Precinct, Jo went to her phone and started to make some phone calls. Henry smiled and gestured for me to follow him to the morgue.

"Sorry I sort of stole your spotlight back there-"

"Rachel! It's no problem! I want you to show off how smart you are! Put on your full potential and flaunt it!" He grabbed my shoulders. "I couldn't be more proud."

I smiled. The elevator doors opened and we went straight to his office. As soon as I closed the door, the phone rang. Henry answered it. "Hello, Dr. Morgan speaking."

I heard an eerie, deep voice that I know all to well coming from the other line. I decided not to say anything. Henry's eyes widened. "No, don't you dare!... I won't let you harm them!" He disconnected the line and then dialed another number.

"Abe? It's Henry. I got another phone call. Yes, and you have to find some way to protect yourself, I think he may be after you! Yes, I have Rachel right in my office... Yes... Okay... You be safe now, Abe! Yes, bye!"

He hung up the phone and then looked past me and out his glass doors. I turned around. The body was here. He went out first, followed by me. He unzipped the body bag, leaving the stark naked woman laying on the table. We put on gloves, grabbed our scalpels, and started gathering hard evidence.

It was hard to believe how much we had in common. Sometimes we would reach for the same tool, or cry out the same thing at once. It kind of freaked me out. I almost decided to take off my gloves and eat a snack, but then something caught my eye. I looked over and saw that her jaw looked like something was in it. I got Henry's attention.

"Help me open her mouth."

He did so, and I reached in there, pulling out a crumpled up piece of paper. I opened it up. It was blank. "Lemon juice, maybe?" I suggested.

"What's lemon juice?" Jo came in saying.

"I found this piece of paper in her mouth," I said, waving the paper.

"And there's nothing on it?" Jo asked, taking the piece of paper from my hands.

"Nope, not as far as I can tell. Even though I just found it."

"Okay. Figure out what it says. Henry, I figured out what college she went to. Wanna come with me to interview some people?"

Henry stole a glance at me. I shrugged. "Take Rachel with you. She has majored in Psychology."

Jo's eyes raised. "Really?" I nodded. "We can really use you! Come on."

I looked at Henry. "You'll be fine, Rachel, Jo can take care of you."

I shrugged and followed Jo upstairs.

"You know, you're a lot like Henry," Jo said as we were driving down the road.

"In what ways?" I asked.

"Well, you look almost exactly like him, for starters. Two, you're extremely smart, like he is. Three, you can read people like a book. The list goes on, really."

"Well, like I said earlier: I'm a child prodigy. I went to college at age eight, so I had a lifetime of learning to do. I have studied at a lot of schools and majored in many subjects, including Psychology and Forensics."

"You two also speak similarly."

"Guess I'm not the only one who can read people."

Just then, we pulled into the parking lot of the community college where Marie Durani attended. We got out and headed to the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, were you very close to Ms. Durani?" Detective Martinez asked to the small, weasel-like principal of NYCCC.

"Well," he said in a voice that sounded like Smee from Peter Pan. "There are a lot of students here, and I don't know very many personally. Here is Marie's file."

"You're lying," I blurted.

Jo looked at me with a smile. "It's in your eyes. You aren't only aware of her existence, but you see her often. It's all in your eyes."

Panic filled his eyes. "Why in the world would I lie to the police?"

"You weren't lying to the police, you were lying to me. I noticed you never looked once at my detective friend, but you looked straight at me. Not looking at people means guilt, Dr. Richards!"

There was a very tense silence. I was standing, staring straight into the eyes of the Principal. Jo sat in a observant silence, watching us like it was a tennis match. The Principal stared down at his hands.

"Before I was a principal, I was a professor here. Maria was in one of my classes, and she was one of the smartest of the class. We got along, but nothing got intimate between us.

"When I became a principal, she would stop in and say hi every once in a while, and I would ask how her parents and little sister were, she would always say they were doing well."

"Does she ever mention any friends she has?" Jo asked.

"She liked to mention a Raymond. The only Raymond here is Raymond Oswald."

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Richards."

It took us some time to find Raymond, but he didn't seem like the nice type. Probably was hopelessly in love, then turned apathetic and hateful after Maria's death. I gestured for Jo to stay behind and I came up to Raymond.

He turned around fast. He raised his hand up and I held mine up.

"Ray!" I said in my American accent.

"Rachel?" He asked, staring at me like I was a ghost.

"Yeah. I heard about Maria. I'm sorry."

"She was one of my best friends. I was about to ask her out too..."

I hugged my old friend. "Oh Ray... I'm sorry... Do you know anybody that could have done this?"

"Her ex, Sean. He would be able to pull of strangling her."

I looked at his attire. He was literally the only one in the cafeteria wearing pants. I gave a half smile and hugged him again. "It was good seeing you, Ray, but I have to go to class. Smell ya later!"

"How did you-"

"He's wearing pants."

"Wha- the heel. Let's get back to the morgue."

It didn't take us long to get to the morgue. I raced into the room. "Where is the heel at?" I asked Henry.

"On the back of her foot... Oh you mean her shoe." He spun in place, then pointed at the evidence bag. "Why?"

"We found a suspect and we need to get the DNA sample," I said, pulling the shoe out and placing it on the table. I placed the DNA in the DNA reader and let it do it's thing. "It might take a while, Jo," I said.

"Okay, I can go work on something else. Hey, Henry, can I talk to you in private?"

She pulled Henry out to the elevator and they started talking animatedly. I started looking at poor Maria's body. Then I noticed something. A little hole on the side of her neck. Just enough for something to prick her. I could imagine it.

Maria was walking home after a long day at college. She suddenly felt a prick in her neck and she passes out. She was then moved from wherever she was to the dark alley. When she woke up, the killer confronted her, and she couldn't escape.

Henry came in and interrupted daydream. "We need to talk. Now."


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: this is the last chapter that I'm posting before Christmas. Please enjoy, and don't be mad. -C)**

"Rachel," Henry said.

"I just used my American voice for a little bit, and she was on the other side of a cafeteria."

"Rachel," Henry said.

"And I didn't verbally abuse the poor principal-"

"Rachel! She complemented you!"

I stopped and blinked. "What?"

"And I thought you majored in Psychology."

"What all did she say?"

"She said that she was impressed with how good you were at getting information. And somehow, we are somewhat alike. I don't know how," he said with sarcasm.

I smiled. "Me neither."

"So I guess you saw Maria's prick. Which means-" he said.

"Which means that she was drugged," I interrupted.

"There are also scrapes on her legs, which means she was dragged."

"And...?" I said, wanting him to humor me.

"And also there would have to be three people at the murder scene. One to hold the victim, and one to confront her about something. And the third to be the victim."

"Of course." I didn't know this, but it made sense.

"You didn't figure that out, did you?"

"Nope."

"I had a feeling."

I sighed. "What else do you have?"

"Well let's go check the DNA sample and see."

I walked over to the machine and the blinking screen confirmed my suspicion: Raymond was responsible for killing her. I nodded.

"Just what I thought: Ray helped kill Maria," I said with no emotion.

"Fun! More evidence!" Henry said with an all-teeth grin.

"What do ya got?" Jo came in saying.

"Evidence that says Raymond was an accomplice," Henry said.

"Awesome, the D.A. will love that. I got a witness."

"Why wasn't he or she at the crime scene when we got there?" Henry asked.

"Let's just go," Jo and I both said at the same time. I smiled. I linked elbows with Henry, and we went into the elevator together.

We reached our floor, and the doors opened, revealing chaos. People were on the floor, some crying. Two were sprawled out on the floor, a gun in their hands: dead. One, two, three people were standing in ski masks, big guns in their hands, roaming around the room. One was standing in normal clothes yelling in a nearby phone. We walked into a heist.

One of the three roaming men saw us, and he shouted to the others.

"Hey, there are some in the elevator too!"

Another said, "K bruh, just get em out and put them with the others."

The man walked over to us and pointed his gun at us. "Empty out your pockets," he said.

Jo immediately got out her gun, taking out the bullets and throwing the gun aside. She threw the cartridge the other way. I put my purse down gracefully. I got out a pack of gum, sneaking a piece and placing the rest next to my purse. My coat had large side pockets, so I faked reaching in there and pulling my hand back out, careful not to reveal my phone; I then placed my hands at my side.

Henry emptied out everything, and we were escorted to where everyone else was. We were pushed on the floor. I scooted closer to Henry.

The man on the phone, obviously the leader of the party, sets the phone down. He walks over to us, and then eventually right in front of me. He pulls out his gun and shoots my arm. My hand flies to my injured arm, trying to stop the blood. I start to cry. "This is a lot more painful than movie stars make it seem like," I muttered.

Henry had to be held down to be kept away from me. He glared at the Leader. "Rachel, are you okay?" He said loudly.

I nodded, even though my expressions showed otherwise. I probably looked constipated. The Leader glanced at Henry, then back at me. "How do you know him, Rachel?" He asked in a smooth, baritone voice.

"He's...my...father..." I strained.

"Oh, he is your father?" He asked rhetorically. His gun pointed at my leg. "I'm sure he won't mind if I do this," he said, shooting my left leg, right on the knee cap. I cried out sobbing. Henry started shaking.

"We need a doctor!" Someone shouted.

"I'm a doctor!" Henry shouted.

"You're not going anywhere, Doc," one of the goons said.

"Rachel?" Henry said.

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Don't die!"

"DAMMIT I WISH I COULD!" I shouted.

"Be careful what you wish for," the Leader said, pointing his gun at my stomach. My eyes got wide.

"Au revoir, mes amis," I muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Hope you guys had a good holiday! Here is Chapter 7!)**

"What's that mean?!" The leader shouted.

"Goodbye, my friends?" I said.

He laughed. "Oh! Okay."

I looked over at Henry. Then back at the leader. "What's your name?" I asked. "If I'm gonna die, does it really matter?"

He sighed. "Just call me Greg. I'm not saying that's my name, but that's all I'm giving you."

Greg raised his gun and pointed it right at my head. He cocked the gun, then the phone rang. Greg stomped over and answered it. "You're late... YOU DON'T HAVE TIME, GIZPACHO!"

I moaned. My foot was numb, along with my lower leg.

"...and she's bleeding out! She won't last much longer. If I don't shoot her, she'll die of blood loss!"

I looked over at Henry. He smiled. "Are you okay?" He mouthed.

I shook my head. I couldn't lie. "You gotta tell Jo," I mouthed.

His eyes widened. He shook his head.

I stared at him with a single raised brow. He smiled. "See you later."

My vision blurred. "Henry..." I muttered.

I heard a clank. "Well, looks like you get medical attention. Woo, you don't look good, sweetie. Henry, right? Come take a look at her."

I felt something wrapping around my arm. "You're okay Rachel, it's Henry; I'm here... Can you look at me?" I looked up, but all I saw was a big blob. I squinted, but that didn't help.

"Henry... I can't see you. Not very good anyways."

"Rachel, you're getting medical attention, I'm going to take you, okay Rachel? Okay?"

I could only nod.

I felt someone lift me, and my head dangled back. "Henry..."

"Rachel, it's okay. We're almost outside."

"Am I...?"

"You're gonna make it, Rachel."

I was placed down on something.

"Oh, man, you made it right on time..."

I lost consciousness.

I woke up on a hospital bed. There was something over my eyes. Probably a wrap of some sort. "Henry?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"I'm here. It's me, Jo. Henry is fast asleep."

"How did the heist finish?"

"That doesn't matter," she said dismissively. "You're okay, and that's what counts."

"How is Henry?"

"He is fine. He just didn't sleep last night."

"How long was I out?"

"Oh, just one night. Not long at all."

"Any more casualties?"

"No."

"Thank goodness. What time is it?"

"11:47."

"Can you wake him up?"

"Sure."

"Mmuuhh? Jo? Is she awake?" I heard Henry mutter.

"Yeah," I said. I heard him scramble up and his arms wrapped around me. I reached one arm up and wrapped it around him. He let go and pulled back.

"How are you feeling? Can you feel anything? The doctor said that your nerves in your leg were damaged, but he didn't know about your arm."

"Henry, give the girl some space," Jo said.

"It's fine, Jo, let him worry. That is what parents do, after all."

"Can we speak alone?" Henry asked Jo.

"Yeah." She walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"That was a close one," I said.

"You bet. You lost a lot of blood. You're lucky to be alive this time, otherwise Jo and everyone else would know about not just you but us."

"Why are you so hesitant to tell Jo about us?"

Henry was silent.

"Henry?"

"When I first died, I immediately went to my wife. I told her that I was immortal, and she sent me to the asylum. Only Abe and you know."

"Wow. That's deep. When I first died, I ran away and created a new name."

"Bet that was kind of hard."

"Being 15 forever isn't easy."

"I didn't say it wasn't."

"Speaking of Abe, where is he?"

"At home. He said he had to go on a date or something of the sort."

"Abe? On a date?" I had to hear that again.

"Old flames still burning."

"Ah. That makes sense. I feel kinda bad that Abe couldn't have been like us."

"Well, immortality isn't all that great."

"I'm afraid you're preaching to the choir, Henry."

He shook his head. "Let me go get Jo."

Suddenly I heard a bang, like the door slammed into the wall. I started breathing heavily. I started being asked a bombarde of questions:

"Can you feel this?"

"Are you feeling dizzy?"

"Are you cold?"

"Are you warm?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"When I squeeze your toe, do you feel it?"

Finally, Henry shouted above everyone else. "Calm down! One at a time! She is only one person! Let her answer."

The room fell silent. I sighed. "No, I couldn't feel that, no I am not dizzy, yes, I'm a little cold, but that is a hospital for you. The last thing I remember is being loaded into the ambulance. And no, I did not feel you squeeze my toe. Why are these bandages on my face?"

"Your vision was blurred, and you even went temporarily blind, so we put the wrap around your eyes so that when you woke up, your eyes could adjust when you have enough blood in your system," a male doctor said. "Sarah, can you get her blood pressure?"

"Right away Doctor," I heard her say. I raised up the arm I could move, and she wrapped it around my arm. The cuff swelled up until my arm was nearly numb, and then it slowly started to release my arm. She took the thing off and I itched my nose.

"That's really low," a doctor said.

"Yeah, we should keep her for a few more days, until her blood pressure comes back to normal."

"Sounds reasonable," Henry said.

"We will check back on you in a few hours," One person said.

"I'm going to go back to work. Henry, you should stay here and help Rachel out. I can get Lucas to replace you for a while," Jo said softly, after the doctors left.

Henry sighed. "Fine."

"Bye Rachel."

"Bye, Jo."

Henry sighed. "So what are we doing for the next few hours?"

"How about Eye Spy?" I said with a laughed. Henry joined in as well.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, after a nurse came and checked my vitals, Henry scooted in bed next to me, moving all the tubes over him, so that way he didn't disrupt whatever they were supposed to do, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Henry?" I whimpered.

"Yes?" He replied drowsily.

"Do you ever just dwell on your past, when your brain can't think of anything else, it thinks about how many mistakes you made, how many friends you lost, how many enemies you made, how many romantic relationships that failed..." I listed, trailing off.

"All the time. Why? Have you run out of things to think about? I can always tell stories about all my weird cases."

Rachel coughed. "That sounds boring."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed. "I honestly don't know. Have you ever felt responsible for someone's death?"

"Sometimes."

"I can't get this one time out of my head when my best friend died in front of my eyes. We were out with some buddies, and one of them brought a gun to the park. Keith got in the crossfire. I was with him as he died, and..." I couldn't continue.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he prodded gently.

"It's fine. He told me that he loved me. Then the light in his eyes faded. I couldn't say anything, and he died with no one knowing his true feelings but me, and I have to live with the guilt. If only I could go back and tell him how I felt."

A tear streamed down my cheek, and then suddenly, I was bawling in his chest. He put his arms around me, with one hand holding my head, and one on my back. "It's okay. Rachel, the doctor is here."

I heard the door squeal, and then Henry patted my shoulder, dodging the tubes and sitting back down in his seat. Someone handed me a box of tissues, and I blew it happily.

"So, Dr. Morgan, your daughter," he said, over emphasizing the word daughter, "has a normal blood pressure and heart rate."

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"It doesn't take that long for your body to make blood cells. And also, we are going to remove your bandages on your eyes to see if you're still having eye troubles. Now, I'm going to take off your bandages, then we will do a simple vision test."

I felt the many layers of gauze lighten up, and finally, my eyes were free. I slowly opened them, blinking to adjust to the light. "I can see, but-" I started before the doctor cut me off.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, holding his hand close to his body.

"Three," I said, pausing to squint. Then I nodded. "Three," I repeated.

I looked around to see that everything looked sort of foggy. I could see it, but details were vague to me.

"You're not holding three fingers up, are you?"

"Nope. You need an eye exam."

We went over to another wing, where there was an optometrist waiting for me. "Thank you, Dr. Johnson, I can take it from here," the optometrist said, in her smooth, slow voice.

When he left, the optometrist turned around and walked down a hallway. Henry grabbed by hand and led me down the hall until we entered a dark room, where seeing for me was nearly impossible. Henry led me to a chair, and I sat. A medium sized machine, about the length of a grown man's chest, sat in front of me. "Okay, Rachel, I'm going to ask you to lean in right here and put pressure on this until you see green."

I leaned into the eye holes where I saw two red dots. I put a little bit of pressure on the machine, the red color changing to green. "Okay, now hold it there... Okay, you can back up now."

I did so and she gently pulled my arm up. Henry hooked his arm through mine and we walked to another room. I sat down in a chair and waited a few minutes. "So Henry, did you have a DNA test on me?"

"Yes."

"Results?"

"You are my daughter."

**(A/N: hi, sorry I haven't been consistent with my publishing, because I have been pretty busy, because I'm also currently working on another fanfiction which I might be able to publish here too. Thank you for your unwavering support.) **


End file.
